ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnian
How Finnian joined the Tourney Finnian, usually referred to as Finny, is the household gardener of German descent. However, it seems every time he tends to the garden, it is destroyed through an accident caused by his clumsiness. He is portrayed as an innocent, optimistic character who loves his work, but is dubbed an idiot by Sebastian for destroying everything he touches in spite of being warned to take caution beforehand. Finnian displays feats of superhuman strength, which he tries to suppress for fear of hurting others and risk of sabotaging his work. The sequence, S-012, is tattooed on the nape of his neck and is usually covered by his straw hat, which was given to him by Ciel. In addition, Ciel bestowed Finny's name by naming him after Fionn mac Cumhaill from Fenian Cycle when he came into his employment. He works as a gardener to spend as much time as possible outside, because prior for working for Ciel, he was an experiment subject that was kept locked up and forced to kill his friends. Like Baldroy and Mey-Rin, he provides much of the comic relief in the series. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Finnian brushes his hat. After the announcer calls his name Rushes towards the camera and cartwheels then says "A guest this late a night? What're you doin' out 'ere?" Special Moves Brazen Flower (Neutral) Finnian does two powerful punches that make the opponent stagger. When charged up via the B button, they can blow the opponent away. Wheel Dandy (Side) Finnian wheel kicks while jumping at his opponent. Tree Jersey (Up) Finnian does a jumping uppercut and two lifting kicks. Grassy Lawnmower (Down) Finnian handstands and spins his legs like a helicopter. Hedge Clipper (Hyper Smash) Finnian does a spinning kick at an almost impossible angle without leaving the ground. If he hits, he follows with four juggling punches, then fixes his hat and finishes with a somersault kick. Weed Whacker (Final Smash) Finnian does an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. He then yawns and begins by forcing his opponent to stand with a kick, then a series of 5 punches, then three kicks, then headbutts his opponent and spins and kicks his opponent in the jaw, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Finnian runs at superhuman speeds and skids to a stop saying "Faster than a hare or a bullet. I'll run through this forest faster than anyone. Because I'm . . . Finnian!" #Finnian handstands and kicks forward saying "I can show you all tricks or two!" #Finnian jumps and does a diving kick, then says "Ye' be surprised with what I can live through." On-Screen Appearance Finnian almost tiredly walks to his point saying "I'm real sorry, but you'll have to go; The orders are not to let any strangers into the manor or even onto the estate while me master's away." Trivia *Finnian's rival is the owner of Tiffany & Company's jewelry store and newscaster, Margritte "Maggie" Tiffany and his second rival is the Eastern Slav Republic president and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Svetlana Belikova. Category:Black Butler characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters